The Prince of Time Chapter 9
I had looked at the skeletons I had summoned to fight Bray and was surprised that one of them had a sense of humor, but after the fight and Jordan froze Bray in solid ice I decided to take up the interrogation since it pretty much said "Leave the one that smells of death alive." Well, I was the only one that smelled of death so Bray had to have meant me. I walked up to it and put Ghost Rider up against its neck knowing full well it wouldn't hurt it as I looked to Nolan and nodded pretty much saying if he doesn't talk whack him. "Alright Bray, I believe that's what you wanted us to call you. Now tells us who you're working for and who wants only me alive?" I asked as Bray growled and tried snapping at my face. "I will never betray King Lycaon!" screamed Bray as I growled right back and caused the shadows to form around my hands and pressed a newly formed claw against his throat. "Tell us who hired Lycaon and who in turn sent you!" Bray snapped again and I could hear minute cracking in the ice. "Jordan! Add more water he's trying to break free." I said as Jordan did as I asked and sent more water. Bray struggled more and growled as he realized that he wouldn't get free as I nodded at Nolan who gave the werewolf a good smack on the head causing him to yelp and whimper. "Okay okay okay! It was the Titans that hired my King to come find you!" he said pointing his snout towards me. "Lord Prometheus said that if we stopped you this quest would fall apart." screamed Bray as I looked at him and then the others and muttered. "Prometheus..... The one good Titan that betrayed the Olympians in the last war... What is he up to this time!" I screamed grabbing my sword and stabbing Bray in the throat knowing it would do nothing but my anger had built up to it's max. "Tsumi!!!" screamed Courtney as about a dozen skeletons crawled through the ground and grabbed my friends. For some reason i couldn't hear her. My anger was blinding me as I growled at Bray and the shadows became a werewolf like form around my body and howled. "We'll let you go but tell your king and Proooooometheus, I don't fall that easily. If Nyx herself couldn't even get me to yeild and she had that wimpy god son of Ares using his powers and still didn't get me to quit, I highly doubt you a lowly monster will make me. Jordan let him go. Nolan one good smack on the head." I said as my eyes had turned pure black and seemed to glow with a hatred that only Ares himself coulda brought. Jordan stared at me as the skeleton holding him let him go and he released the werewolf who started running as Nolan threw his hammer and whacked Bray on the head. "WE'LL BE BACK!" he screamed as he disappeared into the woods. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page Category:TheGhostMan